The present invention relates to electrical contacts and more particularly, to electrical contacts of the type used for providing mechanical and electrical connection with a printed wiring board.
Many electrical circuits are printed, or otherwise formed on either surface or both surfaces of an insulating substrate. The boards or substrates are inserted into receptacles which are then interconnected into other circuit devices to form complex electronic devices. The board generally has a plurality of conductive pads or strips on the marginal portion thereof which make contact to a "chip " or other electronic device in the center portion thereof.
For engaging the conductive portions or strips, the connector typically includes a plurality of contacts which include opposing flat portions or tines for contacting the printed wiring board on either side thereof and along an edge. The contacts are so arranged that the electrical connection with the board is completed by inserting the board edgewise into a plurality of contacts to mechanically and electrically engage the contact points.
The other end of the contact typically includes the post projecting outwardly which in some cases may be inserted into a mounting member, metal cladded holes in another board or served as posts to permit a wire wrapping process.
U.S Pat. No. 3,764,955 to Ward describes an elongated mounting bar having a plurality of aligned spring receptacles mounted thereon for receiving and supporting a substrate. The receptacles have posts which are adapted to enter holes in a printed circuit board.